Motivation
by Miss AbbyM
Summary: A certain blue-haired genius providing some motivation for her grouchy lover. Lemon alert!  Not for kiddies, sorry!


**A/N: Hi everyone! Dipping my toes into the realm of a one shot, and a song fic at that, blame it on an overactive imagination. I hope everyone likes this, it just came to me, and knowing me, I just had to write it down! My other stories, The Kiss, CSI: Satan City and Oh Bulma! It Was Just A Dream! Will be tended to, I have not forgotten or abandoned them, but I don't want to give out a half-ass shit as well, I think readers deserve better than that, and I don't want to embarrass myself. But because of the overwhelming stress at work, it's been hard to concentrate fully, but I see a light at the end of a long tunnel, and updates will be forthcoming soon! Thank you again for all those who've enjoyed my work, it's been truly an honor, thank you! :)**

_Yeah…turn the lights off…._

'Fuck! What is the fucking reason, dammit? Why can I not break through? What does he have that I do not? I am a prince, the blood of a true Saiyan warrior flows through my veins, for Kami's sake, I AM ROYALTY! He is nothing more than a third class clown!'

Vegeta screamed as he pounded his fist into the floor of his G.R. his brows crinkled in a deep scowl, beads of sweat pouring down from his forehead and onto the depression he just created. His chest heaving, breathing raggedly as the frustration and anger exploded all around him.

_Oh Lover, don't you dare slow down…_

He slowly got to his feet, his mind finally surrendering to the pleas of his exhausted body, the torture he kept putting himself through finally becoming too much. He made his way to the bowels of the ship, as befitting his stature as a prince, he always showered after such torture, something that he cared about even though his mate often said it did not matter, for she was turned on by him whether he did or not.

_Go longer, you can last more rounds…_

A few minutes later he made his way up to the training room and was about to exit the G.R. when a few words on the computer attracted his attention, making his way to the console, wondering what the hell was wrong with it now.

'_Meet me in our room, baby.._' What the hell? What the hell does she want now? Vegeta let out a frustrated growl, his grip on the towel around his neck tightening as visions of his mate yelling about something again, flew through his mind. With a heavy sigh, he strode, moving through his favorite room in the house (well, one of his favorite rooms), and trudged up the stairs next to the kitchen. As he reached the landing, he absently thought how quiet it was, not a soul stirred in the large compound, realization dawning on him. Kakkorot's harpy and her demi-Saiyan brat were watching Trunks for the night and Bulma's parents were away on a vacation. Vegeta snorted. Fine by me, if only she'd gone as well, although deep down, he was glad she hadn't, her presence was the only thing that soothed and gave him a measure of peace, not that he would ever tell her that.

_Push harder, you're almost there now_

_So go lover, make mama proud…_

Vegeta froze. The door to their room was slightly open, and his senses detected soft music playing in the background, the room dark.

'What the…' he could make out a chair in the middle of their bedroom, a note on the seat. He walked to it and read it as the light from the hallway spilled into the room, his eyes widening as each word began to register to his brain.

'_Please sit down, and no matter what….no hands.' _What the fuck?

The door clicked closed behind him, and he stood there, confusion plainly emanating from him. He growled loudly and was about to yell for her when the room started to glow, a soft light bathing the large room.

_And when we're done,_

_I don't wanna feel my…legs…_

Unconsciously, he sat down, and waited as the music grew in volume, his mate's smell filling his senses, playfulness, mischief and…extreme arousal. His body reacted instantly, growing warm in anticipation, a slow throbbing in his shorts making itself obviously known. He looked down and cursed his offending member, he hated how she always was able to make him feel this way, the slightest touch, the smallest smile, just her mere presence and his body always reacted, craving for her.

_And when we're done,_

_I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby._

He reached out with his senses and found she was in the bathroom. Smirking to himself, he got up and was about to go get his mate, when he stopped dead in his tracks. One long, creamy leg wrapped around the wall, followed by a dainty, silk covered arm, the fingers attached to the arm caressing the wall, up and down slowly, trailing down to the exposed leg, trailing a fiery trail up to where it disappeared beneath the silky fabric. His jaw dropped, and he silently obeyed and sat back down, all conscious thought leaving him as his instincts took over.

_But you can't stop there…_

All of a sudden, the throbbing in his pants was in double time, and his eyes widened, as a blue-haired vixen slowly emerged. He drank her in, a vision of a goddess standing seductively in the doorway in front of him. A soft green silk robe covered her voluptuous curves, hugging her, emphasizing the beauty that was her. Her long, toned legs daintily, slowly, prowled to him, mischief clearly dancing in those beautiful blue eyes, a seductive grin tugging the corner of a perfect pair of luscious lips, the glow of the soft light highlighting her, an ethereal angel on Earth. And she was all his.

_Music's still playing in the background…_

He gulped, his mouth slack as he followed her movements closely, not wanting to blink or breathe, afraid of this vision of heaven disappearing if he did. Naughtiness was evident in his mate's eyes, as she approached him, hungrily drinking in the sight of her husband, his impossibly ripped chest covered in a light sheen of sweat, his arms twitching, the muscles flexing unconsciously as she came closer, his grip on the towel around his powerful neck straining. She could see the love and absolute desire on her beautiful husband's face, that he only had for her, well in his eyes and in the large bulge that was barely being restrained by his shorts.

_And you're almost there_

_You can do it, I believe in you baby…_

Bulma knew she was pretty, always had a healthy sense of herself about her, but she'd never felt gorgeous, beautiful, wanted before Vegeta. With him….she felt like she was the most stunning creature in the world.

And to her husband (and everyone else in the world), she was.

_So close from here,_

_Imma be your motivation._

"Hi" she breathed seductively next to his ear, and Vegeta closed his eyes and shivered. His hands immediately flew up to her, grabbing her possessively, placing her on his lap, but she frowned and slid off of him, eliciting an angry growl from him.

"Ah, ah, ah, what did the card say, love? I said 'no hands' remember?" Wagging her finger in front of him, Vegeta watched the movement and caught it, sucking and licking the digit, his hands again on her hips as his manhood strained to be free. She inhaled sharply, the lust and hunger in his eyes so clearly evident, impossibly darkening his already dark eyes. He hypnotized her, he knew that, holding her gaze, her desire and arousal heavy in the air, just as his was. His hands slipped in between the fold of her robe, one hand traveling up and grasping one lace covered breast, circling the mound as he got nearer and nearer to her straining nub. She threw her head back and moaned, Vegeta followed and freely assaulted her creamy neck, flawless, save for the bite mark he'd given her, proudly displaying the fact that she belonged to no other but him. He bit into it again, and delighted in the gasp that escaped from her lips, lapping and sucking at the wound he reopened, the taste of her blood already intensifying his need for her. Somehow she came to her senses, and tore herself free from him. Standing a few feet away from her mate, panting, one very annoyed and dangerously frustrated Saiyan left in the chair. Bulma smirked lightly as she slowly padded behind him, stopping behind the chair, whispering seductively into her lover's ear.

"Do you want me, baby?" One loud, frustrated growl answered her, and she chuckled "can you be a little patient?" Another louder, very frustrated growl answered back "I promise…you'll enjoy the show…and I hope you'll pounce on me after."

"What's to keep me from doing that now, Onna?" Vegeta ground out between gritted teeth. He felt her giggle behind him, and nearly broke the chair he was sitting on as she trailed her soft, wet, warm tongue from the nape of his neck to just behind his ear, caressing him lovingly. He shivered again and automatically closed his eyes, again, berating himself for the the betrayed reactions of his body.

_Go, go, go, go! Motivation, go….go go!_

"I promise my love, you'll enjoy it. I only want to please my Prince, is that so bad?" He shook his head but the retort in his voice died there as she stood up behind him again, and pressed against him, so that his head was now nestled comfortably in between her breasts. She bent slightly forward, raking her nails lightly over his chest, another growl escaping his lips as he realized what his head was leaning on.

SNAP…well, there goes one corner of the chair.

_Uh, g-girl, I turn that thing_

_Into a rain forest_

_Rain on my head, call that brain stormin'_

Again he heard her chuckle, as his warm headrest left. He saw her come to the front again, the music swaying her body seductively in front of him, mesmerizing him completely as he watched her slowly trail her small hands up and down her curves, stopping at the tie as they came together. Lace. Red lace. Bra and possibly just a string covered her beneath the robe that fluttered open silently. He heard himself purr deeply and realized that he'd finally taken a breath. The air in the room reverberated with the deep rumble, filling Bulma completely, her already moist center now practically dripping.

_Yeah, this deep, oh, but I go deeper_

_Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers_

The robe achingly, slowly slid off of her shoulders, a silent silk pool puddled at her feet. The light behind her already emphasizing the angel that she was. He watched her continue her seduction, swaying back and forth in front of him, the movements of her body possessed by the rhythm of the music as her hands again trailed over her body, stopping to caress her breasts, the nipples hard and straining to be free of their lacey confinement. The delicious pain that it caused making her groan as she continued to massage and caress them, her head back as she imagined his hands and lips caressing them in just a little while.

SNAP….another part of the chair was gone. Bulma looked back at Vegeta and chuckled again, slowly sauntering over to him again, bending in front of him, close enough for him to touch her breast with his lips, but not enough to fully encase them. Her lips parted and she sighed as he lipped and swirled his tongue around one grateful nipple, more snapping of the wood splintering off in the distance.

_It go green light_

_Go Weezy Go!_

_I like to taste that sugar_

_That sweet and low_

"Keep that up and there won't be a chair for you to sit on, Vegeta."

"That's fine by me, you little vixen. There'll be nothing holding me back at that point."

"True, but then I can't do this…" And with that, she pushed him back and climbed onto his lap, mindful of the immense bulge in his lap, straining. She placed her hands on the towel around his neck and pulled him forward, moaning as he buried himself into her cleavage, nosing and mouthing her chest hungrily, first the left, then the right. His tongue, lips and teeth, hot and wet scraping and lightly nipping at each sensitive nipple, sending delicious electricity rushing through her, unconsciously, she ground down harder into his hips, feeling his member straining towards her to meet her.

SNAP SNAP SNAP! They sat on the chair precariously, Vegeta's resolve weakening exponentially with each passing second.

_But hold up wait_

_New position, I put _

_Her on my plate_

_Then I do the dishes_

His breathing was muffled, coming out in shallow hot breaths as he continued his assault on her chest, tasting and licking every inch of exposed flesh. Bulma bent slightly backward, unconsciously allowing her prince more access to her neck and collar bone, which he greedily lavished with attention since she presented it to him. As a man of his word, though he didn't explicitly say it, he kept his hands off of her, but the strain was becoming too much to bear, what with her hips constantly grinding down into his, sliding deliciously around his manhood, begging him to be free of the confines of his clothing. The friction she was causing making him grunt and growl against her, sending her blood racing through her veins faster and faster.

_She my motivation_

_I'm her transportation_

_Cause I let her ride_

_While I drive her crazy_

SNAP SNAP SNAP BUMPH….the chair gave, and they both tumbled to the floor, Bulma pitching forward over her prince, who didn't seem to mind at all…since her very low-cut bra inadvertently spilled out its contents directly in front of his face, to which presented him the perfect opportunity to ravenously latch onto one extremely aroused and hard nipple, sucking at it deeply, licking it at the same time. He could feel her shaking and moaning loudly, feeling that she was having a very difficult time staying above, his hands finally being allowed to engulf her, caressing her body tenderly.

_Then I just keep going _

_Going like I'm racing _

_When I'm done she had me_

_Like a conversation_

_Weezy baby_

She was lost, her prince stupefying her until she was helpless to protest. He levitated them both to their bed, flipping her gently so that she was beneath him. He'd never tell her, not vocally at least, but through their bond, she could feel his love for her, the appreciation he had for her, always wanting to please him, even if he felt he didn't deserve it, especially from her.

He hovered above her and watched her, watching the beautiful creature writhing beneath him in the throes of her pleasure as he ground his hips down onto her as she'd done to him. He bent down and captured her lips, those lips that brought so much pleasure to him, every smile, every laugh, pout, whisper, whimper, and yes, even every curse yelled at him during one of their many glorious and frequent battles.

_But you can't stop there_

He saw her tilt her head back down and saw those eyes that brought so many men to their knees, including him. He knew he was helpless the first time they turned to him, the power of those sapphires breaking any control of his to resist. So full of love and trust were plainly visible within those depths…and they were only for him and their son. When he first saw those eyes give the same kind of affection to the young demi-Saiyan before he knew that was his future son, he had flown into a rage, thinking that she was showing love to another male other than himself or Trunks…until Kakkorot explained later that was his future son. He remembered marveling at this little female's intuitive ability, not having consciously known who the young Saiyan was, but instinctively knowing that it was her son.

Their son.

_Music still playin in the background_

He could see a question within her gentle gaze and he silenced her by capturing her lips again, mentally telling her how much she meant to him. His hands traveled to her back and popped the clasp, the lace restrictions completely gone between them. He propped up slightly and removed the garment between them, taken aback at the sight before him. Her hand caressed his face lovingly as they continued to kiss, his hands massaging and lightly twisting her hardened nipple, her gasps and mews of pleasure captured in his mouth. His hands travelled down until he found the center of his madness, her soft curls welcoming him as he petted them, on his way to her.

_And you're almost there_

_You can do it_

_I believe in you baby_

He ripped her thong, a groan of protest escaping her lips, but he only chuckled. His hands delved in between her depths, gently seeking the sensitive numb that was waiting anxiously for him. The slickness of her walls drove him crazy, her juices overflowing into his fingers, and he couldn't help but stop and bring them to his lips, devouring and lapping her juices up. Bulma was helpless as she watched him, his eyes holding hers captive as he did so. He bent down again and continued to kiss her, as his hand continued its exploration of her body, not one inch left bereft of his touch.

_So close from here_

Her hands gripped him desperately, shaking with the intensity of her need for him. He loved that only he can bring her to such desperation, just as she did for him. Her eyes flew open as she felt the head of his member teasingly at her entrance, wondering when he'd shed the shorts he'd been wearing. He just grinned evilly at her as he languidly teased her lips, only allowing a small fraction of himself to enter her, causing her to whimper and buck with need for him to fulfill her.

_Oh lover when you call my name_

_No other can do that the same_

_Noo_

"Vegeta….please….please baby…" Her plaintive cries did it, his resolve broke and he slid into her fully, happily, as Bulma arched herself into her husband as he filled her completely, fully. He shivered in response, and gasped raggedly into her neck, holding her close, almost cumming from just entering her.

_I won't let ya_

_Get up out the game_

_Noo_

_So go lover_

_Go on make me rain_

He could feel her digging her nails into his back as he began to move, two completely opposite personalities completing what was missing in the other. Their bodies in perfect sync, one soul, two hearts.

_And when we're done_

_I don't wanna feel my legs_

She was so wet and yet so tight, despite having bore his son, she felt just the same as their first time together, oh so many nights ago. Her moans and whispers of bliss mingling with his grunts and groans of passion, he'd been with other women before, a good looking man such as himself was never without a female if he so desired, but this was the first female…that he needed by his side, that brought him to such planes of ecstasy and euphoria sometimes he wondered why hadn't been driven insane yet.

_And when we're done_

_I just wanna feel your hands_

_All over me baby_

"Oh Kami, Vegeta…" she whispered to him.

"What is it, Onna?" Vegeta purred into her ear, worshiping it with gentle nips and kisses as he pumped steadily in and out, bringing them closer and closer to heaven.

_But you can't stop there…_

"Ve…gee…ta…ba baby…"

"Do you need me, Onna, Do you desire me as much as I do?"

_Music's still playing in the background…_

"Oh Kami, yes, yes, Yes! Oh God Vegeta! I'm…Uugh!" She came, her body wracked with the intensity of her orgasm, convulsing frightfully beneath him as he took it all in, heightening his pleasure at having been the one to cause it.

_And you're almost there_

_You can do it_

_I believe in you baby_

A few more moments and he couldn't hold out any longer, his pleasure erupting as he grunted his release, long and hard, feeling as if he didn't have any bodily fluids left in him. She came a second time, his release causing her to climb right back up again, screaming in ecstasy, her voice giving out as she slowly came back down. Vegeta continued to convulse as well, his body refusing to end quickly.

_So close from here_

_Baby Imma be your_

_Motivation_

"Bulma."

Her eyes snapped open, looking up into the dark orbs of her husband's. She found a frown tingeing the corners of his lips and she felt her heart drop. Something was wrong. He hadn't enjoyed it after all. Hot tears began to well up and she looked away, the look of disappointment more than she could bear.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I'm so sorry you didn't enjoy it…" He was shocked.

"WHAT? Of course I did! I always do! I'm not mad or disappointed with you, Onna, far from it! I've never NEVER been disappointed!" He angrily shook her, mindful of her fragility, but still emphasizing how wrong she was.

"You just looked…" She sniffled. He closed his eyes and sighed, rolling them over until she was resting on him, his hold on her tightening almost painfully.

"I looked at you that way…because….because I know now…my motivation to keep going, to be the best." His hands caressed her face as he looked into her eyes, holding her close "You are, Bulma. You and Trunks. You both are my motivation."


End file.
